The Truth
by Miharu348
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cerita antara Asta dan Yuno


The Truth

Disclaimer : Black Clover Belongs to Yuki Tabata

Saya hanya meminjam karakter yang ada. Untuk kebutuhan pribadi dan tidak ada yang lainnya. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Jadi mohon dimaklumi bila terdapat banyak kesalahan.

Selamat menikmati...

Asta seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun yang terlahir tanpa kekuatan sihir sama sekali. Tidak pernah menyerah dalam hidupnya. Selalu mengatakan bahwa tidak menyerah adalah sihirku.

Berbeda sekali dengan Yuno yang sudah bersama dengan Asta sejak bayi dan ditemukan oleh seorang pendeta yang dengan hati tulus merawat mereka. Yuno memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat hebat bahkan tergolong istimewa, karena grimoire berclover 4 memilihnya dan menjadi miliknya.

Saat ini mereka sedang menuju tujuan hidup mereka. Meskipun dalam skuad yang berbeda mereka tetap maju setapak demi setapak dalam kehidupan sihir mereka.

"Kau adalah rivalku."

Ucapan yang mereka katakan bersama di bawah matahari terbenam saat Asta menyelamatkan Yuno untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tapi hal yang tidak diketahui Asta adalah bahwa Yuno. Selalu menganggap Asta lebih dari seorang rival.

Seseorang yang sangat spesial bagi Yuno. Penyelamat hidupnya.

Pahlawan baginya.

Dan belahan jiwanya.

"Yuno!!!"

Asta yang memanggil dari seberang tempat Yuno berada. Sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Yuno hanya tersenyum dan membuka grimoirenya mengeluarkan sebuah sihir. Sihir berbentuk burung berwarna keemasan dan terbang menuju Asta.

Asta yang terkejut tanpa persiapan apapun. Menerima sihir itu tanpa sempat menghindarinya.

'BOM'

Sebuah kalimat muncul dari sihir itu.

"Asta, kau terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya."

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat senyum Asta semakin melebar.

Yuno tetap tersenyum selama beberapa saat dan pergi dari tempat ia berpijak sementara.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Yuno!"

Frekuensi pertemuan mereka semakin sedikit. Selang lamanya waktu berlalu. Asta yang sibuk dengan misi berupa pengumpulan stone yang diberikan khusus untuk skuad Black Bull.

Begitupun dengan Yuno yang bergabung ke dalam skuad terkuat Golden Dawn.

Asta yang sempat terluka pada bagian lengannya. Membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yuno sama sekali. Asta tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada Yuno. Luka yang cukup parah bahkan dokter terbaik milik kerajaan saja mengatakan padanya bahwa

"Lenganmu tidak memiliki kemungkinan untuk sembuh dan kembali normal seperti sedia kala."

Asta hanya terdiam dengan lengannya yang masih terbalut dalam perban.

Sudah 3 Minggu lamanya Yuno tidak melihat Asta. Yuno yang saat itu sudah bebas dari tugas yang diberikan. Pergi untuk bertemu dengan Asta. Perasaan Yuno yang khawatir akan Asta yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yuno sudah keluar dari tempat tinggalnya selama ia berada dalam skuad Golden Dawn. Pergi menggunakan sapu terbangnya. Melintasi langit dan awan dengan satu tujuan yaitu Black Bull. Tempat di mana Asta tinggal.

Yuno pun tiba di markas tempat Black Bull. Gedung yang menjulang tinggi dipenuhi dengan warna gelap. Menunjukkan kesan yang suram dalam tempat tinggal anggota Black Bull.

"Tok-tok-tok."

'Sepi sekali apa tidak ada penghuninya?'

Yuno yang tetap menunggu di luar. Berharap akan ada yang membukakan pintu tersebut. 2 jam lamanya Yuno menunggu tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari kehidupan manusia dalam rumah tersebut. Bahkan cuaca saat itu pun tidak mendukung sama sekali. Hujan deras yang mengguyur bumi sejak 1 jam lalu tanpa henti. Memaksa Yuno untuk berteduh di bagian teras rumah tersebut.

Sebuah portal keluar dari arah berlawanan tempat Yuno berteduh. Seorang-tidak seluruh anggota Black Bull keluar dari portal itu.

Dengan Asta berada dalam keadaan pingsan yang di saat itu berada dalam gendongan Yami Sukehiro sang ketua Black Bull.

Yuno yang tak memikirkan apapun lagi dengan segera menghampiri Asta. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Meminta Asta yang berada dalam lengan Yami.

Yami yang mengerti segera menyerahkan Asta ke dalam pelukan Yuno.

Yuno yang melihat Asta pingsan terdiam. Ia melihat cukup banyak luka yang berada pada tubuh Asta. Segera membawanya ke dalam menuju kamar Asta.

Seluruh anggota Black Bull berkumpul di dalam kamar Asta.

"Kau kemari ingin bertemu Asta. Kau berada dalam situasi yang kurang tepat." Finral dengan tatapan sulit diartikan melihat keadaan Asta yang pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Asta?"

"Kami semua pergi menuju asal tempat kelahiran ku. Hutan penyihir. Ibuku sebagai Ratu berkuasa dan memiliki sihir penyembuhan yang sangat hebat. Aku berencana membawa Asta padanya. Untuk pengobatan lengannya yang terluka parah."

"Asta berjuang sangat keras. Ia menyalurkan semangatnya kepada kami semua." Noelle dengan tatapan sendu menatap Asta. Baginya Asta adalah pahlawan untuk dirinya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Terima kasih sudah merawat dan menjaga Asta. Sisanya serahkan saja kepadaku."

Satu persatu anggota Black Bull keluar dari kamar Asta meninggalkan Yuno seorang diri bersama Asta. Sebuah baskom, air hangat, dan kain tergeletak di sisi meja. Yuno dengan lembut membersihkan peluh dan luka yang berada pada tubuh Asta. Melepaskan pakaiannya. Menggantikannya dengan yang baru.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah."

Yuno yang seharian merawat Asta dan tertidur di sisi Asta. Dengan lengan yang melingkar pada tubuh Asta. Memeluknya hingga tak tersisa jarak se-inci pun. Berbagi kehangatan di tengah derasnya hujan.

Tanpa Yuno ketahui semua anggota Black Bull. Mengintip mereka dari sela pintu.

Matahari mulai memperlihatkan dirinya. Asta yang terbangun sedikit terkejut melihat Yuno yang berada di sisinya. Yuno yang saat itu juga bangun karena gerakan Asta yang tiba-tiba. Hanya tersenyum dan mengelus wajah Asta. Seolah memintanya untuk tertidur lagi. Asta yang awalnya terdiam, mulai tertidur lagi. Menikmati sentuhan Yuno.

Pagitepat pada pukul 9 mereka semua berkumpul. Melihat Asta yang sudah sehat memakan makanannya seperti seseorang yang kelaparan.

"Asta, kau sudah sehat? Bersedia untuk bertarung denganku saat ini?" Luck Voltia dengan semangat sambil meninjukan tangannya pada telapak tangan Asta yang terbentang.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah sehat! Kembali seperti sedia kala!"

Dari sisi manapun Asta tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang pingsan dan terluka parah.

Seluruh anggota Black Bull dan Yuno berpesta. Merayakan kesehatan Asta yang telah kembali.

Hingga malam menjelang.

"Aku harus kembali."

"Finral siapkan portal untuknya."

"Ya, Yami-danchou!"

Sebuah portal berwarna putih terbuka.

"Selamat jalan Yuno!"

Yuno yang saat ini berada di hadapan Asta. Membisikkan sesuatu pada Asta.

"Aku menyayangimu." Yuno yang semakin dekat pada Asta mendekatkan bibirnya pada Asta. Ciuman yang lembut dan hangat. Hanya terjadi dalam waktu hitungan detik.

Yuno yang perlahan menjauh dari Asta dan pergi berbalik menuju portal.

Hingga portal tertutup dan semuanya terdiam. Terdiam melihat kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat. Asta sendiri dalam keadaan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah. Menahan malu. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Bibirnya benar-benar terkunci.

"YUNO!!! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku?!?!?!"

Asta yang berteriak dengan wajah memerah. Membuat seluruh anggota Black Bull tertawa dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan Asta. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Yuno akan melakukan itu. Mereka dapat merasakannya. Yuno memiliki ketertarikan pada Asta.

Hanya pada Asta seorang.

End.

Author's note:

Akhirnya selesai. Saya benar-benar tergila-gila dengan mereka berdua. Bahkan sejak menontonnya di episode awal. Apa ada yang sependapat dengan saya???? Saya membuat cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari manganya saat lengan Asta terluka. Dari sana saya mendapat ide.

Yosh! Cukup sekian. Maaf mengecewakan dengan cerita yang sederhana seperti ini.

Saya masih sangat baru dalam hal menulis.


End file.
